


The Purpose of Witch's Cats

by facethestrange



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Halloween Costumes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/pseuds/facethestrange
Summary: Michael Burnham is spending Halloween with Philippa Georgiou. As they hand out candy to trick-or-treaters, Michael is trying to figure out the purpose of dressing up. So far she's only sold on cats.





	The Purpose of Witch's Cats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [etothey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothey/gifts).




End file.
